In order to improve the design of electronic products to have multi-function, high-speed and high-power, a thermal interface material plays a key role in thermal management design. How to increase thermal conductivity efficiency between elements and heat sinks, the characteristics of thermal conductivity and thermal resistance of the thermal interface material play an important role.
The resin composition of the current thermal interface material is mostly epoxy resin, siloxane resin and polyamide resin, and high-thermal-conductive powder capable of improving thermal conductivity, for example ceramic powder such as aluminum oxide or boron nitride is added thereto, and then made into the form of flakes, gaskets, ribbon or film. In order to improve the thermal conductivity value of the thermal interface material, the amount of thermally conductive powder that is added is usually greater than 80 wt % based on the total composition. As more thermally conductive powder is added, the thermal conductivity value gets higher. However, in this situation, it is often difficult to exhibit the of the resin composition, resulting in deteriorated characteristics such as softness, mechanical strength etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel resin composition to meet the requirements of high thermal conductivity and mechanical property.